


Take A Bite of the Apple With Me

by JUJUChick30



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Heaven, Hell, Lucifer is a douchbag, The Garden of Eden, Trust loss, Writing Prompt, false god, gaining trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUJUChick30/pseuds/JUJUChick30
Summary: What does one do when their High Priestess doesn't trust them? They find a way to gain that trust! But at the end of the day, Lilith wonders what does it all mean especially with the impending war with Lucifer.





	Take A Bite of the Apple With Me

**Author's Note:**

> A writing prompt off of Instagram (you know who you are), let me know if y'all love it or hate it! Send me more prompts this was super fun to write!

Three months, it had been three months since overthrowing Lucifer and Lilith was struggling, not with becoming Queen the demons were easy to get on her side especially once she obliterated a few hundred thousand of them. No, she was struggling emotionally and the struggle had a name and that name was Zelda Spellman she had always found Sabrina’s uppity aunt attractive but this was becoming more than just attraction. Entering the Spellman home Lilith felt a fluttering sensation in the pit of her stomach, odd.  
Looking around and not hearing any sort of bustle Lilith begun to look around the house and see if anyone was truly home, as she looked, she found herself stalled by photographs of the family. There was an old photograph of the three Spellman siblings, Edward looking handsome and mischievous, Hilda smiling and innocent and Zelda looking in control and dare Lilith say it she held an air of sexuality to her and from what Lilith was guessing she was still young for a witch maybe only sixty but she knew her body you could tell. Smirking Lilith continued looking at other photos, it was many minutes later when she smelled the woman approach.  
“How long have you been here?” Stepping up to the Queen of Hell Zelda watched the woman closely, Lilith noticed how her now High Priestess had little trust in her.  
“Not long, just admiring the photos.” Setting her hands in a none threatening way in front of her Lilith had hoped it would bring some sort of piece of mind to Zelda, clearly it hadn’t as the woman crossed her arms and lifted her chin. Oh, that is how it is.  
“You could have informed us that you were showing up.”  
“It was a last-minute decision, I figured I might as well have a chat with my High Priestess. I have heard prayers to me but I have not heard your voice, I was wondering why?” Stepping forward and trying to keep an innocent tone Lilith looked Zelda up and down, the woman’s eyes grew darker.  
“You haven’t heard them because I haven’t prayed to you.” Zelda turned and walked away from Lilith making her way to the parlor, growling lowly Lilith felt anger welling up. How dare this witch speak to her like this.  
“Why is that?” Following Lilith eyed as Zelda poured herself a drink forgoing offering her any, well that was just plain rude.  
“Why, you are really asking me why? How about what all you did to Sabrina! You brought the Greendale Thirteen back and made my niece use Hell Fire! On top of that you sent her into Limbo, you sent two scarecrow men after my niece and that is just the start of the things you did to my niece! I don’t pray to you because you brought harm to my family, you only helped us with the Dark Lord because it benefitted you not because you wanted to help us!” Gulping down her drink and slamming the glass down Zelda walked over to Lilith, anger and magic shot off of her. Lilith knew she should feel remorse, and she did but seeing Zelda angry like this was causing issues for her in a very intimate way.  
Clearing her throat, Lilith took a step back as she looked down at the floor then back up at Zelda trying to properly respond. “We can work on finding your replacement, tomorrow seeing as I have over stayed my welcome.”  
“My replacement!” Zelda bellowed as Lilith begun walking away, turning Lilith felt bewildered and knew she looked it.  
“Of course, what is the point of having a High Priestess who doesn’t believe in me and who doesn’t like me that position should go to someone who does. Besides, it must be a struggle for you teaching the young witches and warlocks about me and telling them to worship me when you yourself do not. Have a list made up, I will be over tomorrow let’s say two o’clock.” Lilith replied as she soon turned and walked away, why did it hurt walking away from Zelda like this?  
Checking herself in her mirror one last time Lilith nodded, as she smoothed down her dress, she was going to impress Zelda and get that witch to trust her. Biting her lip at the thought Lilith couldn’t comprehend why that mattered so much, Zelda was just a dumb witch.   
“She isn’t dumb, she is in fact one of the smartest witches I have ever met.” Shrugging as she reprimanded herself Lilith felt a wave of sadness, would Zelda really step down as her high priestess?  
Sitting in the Spellman’s parlor with not just Zelda but the rest of the Spellman family is not what Lilith had in mind, Sabrina looked forlorn while Hilda was her usual chipper self and Ambrose looked bored. Was that the boy’s name?  
“Prudence, is busy with her younger siblings as are her two sisters but she is powerful and very smart and from what I am seeing loyal.” Zelda replied as she passed a sheet of paper to Lilith who looked at the paper but didn’t read it, she didn’t want Prudence she wanted Zelda. Sighing she set the paper down and smiled as Zelda passed another piece of paper and begun speaking about this witch, and so the process continued until Zelda leaned forward and Lilith caught the scent of the woman’s shampoo.   
“What I am seeing here is that none of them would do as my High Priestess.” Crossing her legs Lilith turned so she was looking at Zelda who was trying to hide any and all emotions. The room fell silent as the Spellman family begun to watch the exchange while drinking their tea, Lilith could see them communicating with small looks.  
“I think they all have potential, no where have I said that any one of them wouldn’t do.”  
“But you have, for example Prudence is a very young and powerful witch but you made mention of her…family distractions along with Dorcas and Agatha. All of them have power, and loyalty but they all have something that says in your opinion that they can’t be high priestess.” Speaking calmly Lilith looked at the woman and by doing so felt her heart pulling and her stomach flipping, what in the Heaven was this?  
“Well, these are your options seeing as you don’t want me as your High Priestess!” Taking a drag of her cigarette then tapping some of the ash out Lilith could sense Zelda’s defenses building, oh she was far more stubborn than she could give credit for.  
“I never said that, what I said was what was the point of having a High Priestess who didn’t believe in me nor trust me. I know why you do not trust me, and I understand because I did do all of those things there is no sense in denying it but I did side with your family in partial yes to my own desire for power but also because I finally realized that Lucifer needed to be stopped. I am not one to apologize because I always do what I feel is the right thing in the moment, but I will this one time do just that. I am sorry for the harm I caused your family, and I am sorry that you have such distrust in me I would be more than honored if you stayed my High Priestess but unlike our former Dark Lord, I won’t force you.” Standing up at the end of her speech Lilith nodded then made her exit not bothering with anything else.  
Pacing her room Lilith groaned, she didn’t need a lot of sleep but on this night, she was in need of it but her dreams all had Zelda in them and in rather intimate situations. She needed the woman out of her head, why was this happening? What did it all mean? Groaning Lilith started a hot bath for herself, slipping into the water Lilith begun to think back through the years. Enchanting the water to remain hot Lilith slipped down into the heated liquid, she didn’t have to hold her breath the spell she performed on herself would see to that. Memories flashed in her mind and that is when it hit her, breaking the incantations Lilith gasped up out of the water.   
“No, that is not possible!” Getting up quickly not caring that she was soaking wet and naked Lilith begun to pace the bathroom, how did she allow this to happen! Grasping her hair, Lilith bit her lip as she paced even faster.   
“Why, and how did this happen! Damn my human emotions!” Yelling, Lilith stopped pacing and pulling her hair. Conjuring up a mirror Lilith looked in the mirror a scream releasing itself from inside causing the mirror to break. She would stop herself from having this crush on the red headed witch if it was the last thing she did.  
Standing in the Greendale woods was not something Lilith would consider a great time, it reminded her to much of the Garden at times. However, here she was standing in the woods as Zelda and the remainder of the Spellman family walked towards her. Seeing Zelda made Lilith’s heart flutter and her stomach flip, this had to stop. Clearing her throat and rolling her eyes Lilith tried her best to smile, they summoned her it must be important.  
“Well, I must say I did not think I was going to be summoned any time soon.” Lilith spoke aloud as the family stepped into the clearing; Zelda looked positively enraged. Groaning at the sight Lilith knew this was not going to be a fun night.  
“For once my darling niece decided to listen!” Zelda yelled throwing her hands up in the air to only bring one of them down with a cigarette that she gladly took a drag off of.  
“Oh?” Blinking rapidly Lilith turned and looked at Sabrina who rolled her eyes, making her look very much the sixteen-year-old she was.   
“I want to save Nick.”  
“Obviously.” Lilith replied moving towards Sabrina waiting for what the real problem was.  
“You are going to help me.”  
“Am I? Why would I do that?” Lilith asked as she brought her hands together and waited to hear what ridiculous thing the child was going to come up with.  
“Yes, why wouldn’t you?” Sabrina shrugged looking at her family with a confused look.  
“Because Sabrina, Lucifer is contained inside of Nicholas Scratch if he were to get out, he would kill all of us for going against him is that what you want? Your family and your friends all dead because you just had to meddle.” Lilith replied, looking at each member of the Spellman family Lilith turned on her heel and begun to walk away.  
Lilith had hoped being away for a while would make the feelings go away but here she was on Halloween, Sabrina’s birthday walking into the Spellman home to celebrate the event and she was already overwhelmed at the prospect of what Zelda could be dressed as. Stepping into the kitchen Lilith gasped as she looked down and saw what looked like a stuffed dog, Hilda walked in and noticed Lilith looking down at Vinegar Tom.  
“Oh, don’t mind him! That is old Vinegar Tom he was Zelda’s familiar.” Hilda smiled as she grabbed the plate of cookies off of the kitchen island.  
“Was?”  
“Yes, the poor guy died. Don’t know why or how one day he was fine the next well.” Tearing up Hilda turned and walked out, looking down at the familiar Lilith felt her heart constrict. Losing a familiar was hard, she may have been the one to kill Stolas but she had lost him long before then. Sighing Lilith put her gloves in her jacket then laid said jacket on the back of a chair, stepping into the parlor Lilith looked on at her coven interacting with Sabrina’s mortal friends.  
Glancing around Lilith’s eyes landed on Zelda, her heart begun hammering again she was so lost in the moment that she didn’t notice Ambrose step up beside her and passing her a tumbler of whiskey. Blinking and looking perplexed at the man before looking down at the offered drink, smiling stiffly Lilith took the offered drink and took a deep swig of it.   
“Trust is very important to my auntie; she only trusts her family I believe you know that.” Not replying Lilith took another drink, glancing at Ambrose who took it as a cue to continue.  
“You harmed her family that isn’t trust easily gained.”  
“I have heard your prayers, which I could only assume means you trust me. I harmed your family as you say so how is it that you trust me?” Turning and looking at the young man, who oddly was growing on her in this moment.  
“You earned it in the end you stood by us.” Ambrose replied, turning and walking away. Looking over at Sabrina and Hilda a thought came to her. She had earned all of their trust well, right now Sabrina was mad at her but she had gotten the trust back to an extent.   
Going into the kitchen Lilith grabbed her jacket and begun to leave as the Spellman family walked into the kitchen, Zelda looking ready to cut somebody. Lilith smiled lightly and went up to Sabrina and kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
“Your gift will arrive in the morning.” Lilith nodded and started to walk out.  
“Have you decided on your new High Priestess.” Stopping Lilith let her shoulders drop, she was done she was never going to win this witch’s trust she might as well give a parting gift to her.  
“No.” Turning Lilith looked at Zelda who was not giving anything away on her face. “Maybe it would be better to have no High Priestess than one that doesn’t trust me, I do thank you Zelda for being my High Priestess in the interim I am sure it was not easy for you. You have experienced much in your life and much of that had to do with Lucifer and with my own doing, so for that I am sorry. So, as an apology and as a thank you I will give you a gift as well.” Nodding Lilith turned and walked out before the tears came, as the back door closed the sound of a dog barking broke the silence.  
Zelda looked down and gasped, tears begun to run freely down her face at the sight of Vinegar Tom running towards her. Falling to her knees Zelda picked Vinegar Tom up and cried as he burrowed into the hug and begun to lick her cheek.  
“My lady, I have missed you.” Sobbing harder at the sound of Vinegar Tom’s voice in her head and his bark in her ears. Looking towards the door Zelda felt such overwhelming emotions running through her at what had just happened.  
Days passed as Zelda continued communicating with Vinegar Tom, he was telling her tales of Hell what it was like with Lucifer ruling and then with Lilith. Sitting back on her bed Zelda scratched him behind the ears and begun to think, he had been gone for so long and had been in Hell this whole time even before the mess with Sabrina meaning he had heard or seen things. She had slowly begun to stop scratching his ears and had been so lost in thought that she hadn’t felt or heard Tom get up, he sat and watched as Zelda got lost in thought.  
“My lady?”  
“Sorry, Tom. You had seen things in Hell.”  
“Yes, my lady.” His tail wagged as he looked at Zelda and waited.  
“What was he like to her?” Tail stopped wagging.  
“He was very cruel, much how I suspect Blackwood was to you.” A choked sob came from Zelda, bringing up her hand trying to suppress her reaction.  
“My lady.” Tom moved onto Zelda’s lap and licked her hand causing Zelda to chuckle and look down at him.  
“Oh Tom, what have I done?”  
“You have been protective, my lady. There is nothing wrong with that, she will understand more than anyone what you have been through. We need to trust her.” Nodding Zelda moved so she was lying down and just let herself fall asleep while petting Tom.  
Awaking Zelda looked at the clock, it was fifteen minutes till Midnight she knew what she needed to do. Kissing Tom lightly on the head Zelda smiled and walked out of the room and into the woods, Zelda knew she wouldn’t be going to the mines. No, Lilith would be in the woods. Coming to the clearing where they had met her last Zelda gulped, dropping to her knees Zelda begun to pray to Lilith, gasping as a breeze drifted by her Zelda’s eyes opened and before her stood Lilith.  
“Do not kneel Zelda.” Lilith heard Zelda’s voice and didn’t hesitate to teleport to her, nodding Zelda stood up perfectly from the position she had been in. “Why do you pray to me now?”  
“Tom…”  
“I see, I know what it is like to lose your familiar granted not in the same sense but still painful.”  
“Stolas.”  
“Yes, in the end he was nothing but a stool pigeon.” Shrugging Lilith turned and begun walking signaling for Zelda to follow, pulling her coat tighter around herself Zelda followed Lilith catching up so they were walking side by side. Neither said anything as they walked through the Greendale woods, Zelda kept glancing over at the other woman it wasn’t going to be easy to trust her but she was willing to give it a shot.  
Hell was hot but it was somehow a manageable heat, what Sabrina was thinking was anyone’s guess. Looking around Zelda tried to figure out where her niece would have gone, both Hilda and Ambrose looked just as lost and concerned as she did. Leaning against a wall Zelda tried to think, Hilda walked up to her breaking her from her thoughts.  
“We could get Lilith.” Hilda spoke, Zelda pushed off the wall.  
“Oh yes get the Queen of Hell and tell her how our niece found her way into Hell with her mortal friends with the mission of rescuing Nicholas Scratch!” Zelda exaggerated with her arms flying up in the air.  
“Well, that is certainly a tale.” Lilith spoke as she walked out of the darkness.  
“Lilith, we…”  
“Came into Hell to try and retrieve your niece and her friends, don’t worry I already got them they are safe for the time being. They were lucky I showed up any longer and her mortal friends would have had to stay, come along.” Lilith waved a hand just as she turned, the three Spellman’s nodded and followed behind it didn’t take long to enter into what looked like a large castle.   
“Aunties! Ambrose!” Sabrina yelled as she ran up to the three, Hilda instantly pulled Sabrina in for a hug while Ambrose patted her shoulder and Zelda stood angry.  
“Sabrina, what in the Heaven were you thinking! Your mortal friends could have been stuck here; you could have released Lucifer!” Zelda yelled, her anger not dissipating.  
“Aunt Zee…”  
“No, Sabrina! You have made plenty of mistakes but this one is by far the biggest.” Lilith looked around the gathering of witches and mortals rolling her eyes she found herself in large agreement with Zelda. She honestly was in consistent agreement with the witch, shrugging Lilith rolled her neck and decided to walk towards her throne. Coming to a stop as one of her Succubus came running towards her, the woman looked terrified.  
“Mother, there is something you should see in the…prison. It would appear that our guests have roused father.” Lilith’s eyes widened as panic begun to slip through her, she was far from prepared for a battle with Lucifer.  
“I see, Meznila go and get your sisters and brothers and bring them to me at once!” Lilith commanded; the woman nodded before running off her long brown hair trailing behind as she ran quickly.  
“This is your mess Sabrina; I suggest you follow along!” Not waiting Lilith begun walking towards the prison that she had made for Lucifer. As they walked Lilith looked on as various demons watched them walk towards the source of the pulsing magic, grabbing onto bits of stone as everything begun to shake. Lucifer was awake.  
“Mother, he isn’t going to come back, is he?” One of her smallest demons asked, the Spellman’s and Sabrina’s mortal friends watched the exchange. Lilith knew she couldn’t show fear, moving away from the wall Lilith looked down and cupped the narrow cheek that was mostly bone.   
“I won’t let him come back and I won’t let him harm you, go and hide.” Nodding the little demon turned on its hoofs and ran off into the darkness just as another quake emitted, she was a mother after all and like any mother she did care for her children especially the smaller ones who could not and would not be able to defend themselves.  
“You have gotten us into quite the mess.” Looking at Sabrina who had the good conscious to look scared, Lilith turned and continued their decent.  
The prison didn’t look like a typical prison cell, no it was a large marble room and, in the center, laid Nicholas Scratch who was writhing in pain as Lucifer tried to make his escape. His arms and legs were bound to the four posts of the slab, it had been the place where her and Lucifer had laid so many years ago. Fighting back the tears Lilith made sure to step the furthest from the group.  
“Lilith! You have betrayed me!” Lucifer’s voice rang out from Nicholas Scratch’s body.  
“You betrayed me, so it is only fitting!” Lilith replied as she moved closer, glancing back slightly as she heard some of her children enter in stepping in front of the group of witches and mortals.  
“And you turned my children against me!”   
“They are my children; I believe I have the title of Mother of Demons I don’t see you bearing a familial title!” His laugh echoed through the room just as he ripped an arm free, without preamble four demons sped fourth to put his arm back.  
“No!” It was to late, all he had to do was turn his head and look at them and four of her children burnt to nothing.   
“You see, you got lucky containing me! We both know you cannot defeat me, the Great Satan! You are nothing, Lilith!” Breaking free the remaining arm and legs was simple work, Lucifer levitated and stared Lilith down a smirk on his face. Lilith shot spell after spell at him but all he did was laugh, fear that is what the feeling was inside of her.  
“Lilith, Lilith you know better! To think you actually thought you would be my Queen, such a fool you are! Why would I want you to be my Queen, nobody wants you Lilith?” Levitating down to the ground Lucifer begun to walk towards her. “The False God didn’t want you; Adam didn’t want you; I don’t want you. Nobody wants you Lilith.”   
Lilith’s bottom lip quivered; she knew what he was doing but she couldn’t help feeling small he always had a way in which he could make her feel insignificant. She was going to lose this war; he would win he was stronger than her. His booming laugh filled the room causing everything to shake as he begun to walk closer, coming out of her trance at the feel of a hand slipping into her own she looked over startled to see Zelda standing next to her.  
“Your wrong!” Zelda yelled back, squeezing Lilith’s hand.  
“I don’t…”  
“I trust you.” The reply was firm and endearing, Lilith felt her heart begin to beat rapidly. She could do this; they could do this. Nodding Lilith tapped into her power and let her body syphon some of it to Zelda. Soon another hand was grasping her other one this time it was Sabrina who looked scared but also determined, more hands and more bodies came forth. Witch’s, mortals and demons came together. Lilith begun chanting and soon many voices carried her words.   
“Stop! I command you all to stop!” Lucifer yelled as he felt himself ripping away from Nicholas’s body, the warlock fell to the ground his body exhausted. Lucifer barely stood; his body weak as they continued chanting the only way to end this completely would be to kill him. Glancing over at Sabrina’s bag Lilith knew she had to be the one to do this, removing her hands she stepped forward chanting the whole time.  
“Lilith, why…would you…betray me? After everything…” Lilith stopped in front of him a tear slipping free.  
“Because of after everything, you were never going to make me your Queen. You wanted me obedient, and submissive far more than Adam ever wanted.” Taking the final step Lilith cupped Lucifer’s cheek, brushing her thumb lightly across it.   
“I believed in you, I worshipped you, I loved you.” Lilith cried as she closed the gap and kissed him for the first time in years, waving her free hand one of the blades she had made the Spellman’s make appeared in her hand. Without hesitation Lilith thrust it into Lucifer’s back causing him to scream out in pain and bright light to shoot forth. Removing the blade quickly Lilith pulled him towards her and stabbed the other scar, this time angling the blade making it go deeper.   
Lilith felt the stab in her abdomen, she knew he would find a way to stab her as well it was only fitting that they go out together. Looking down as blood begun to stain her dress, smirking Lilith looked up into Lucifer’s eyes as they started to become glassy.  
“If I go, I am taking you with me!” He seethed out just before he growled in pain, Lilith chuckled.  
“It is only fitting.” Pushing him away Lucifer stumbled then dropped to his knees as bright light shot out of him, his scream echoing off of the stone then there was nothing he was gone from sight. Coughing Lilith lifted a hand in time to catch the blood that spilled forth, dropping to the stone ground which felt cold to the touch.  
“What do we do?”  
“She isn’t just a witch!”  
“How did he stab her?”  
“There is to much blood loss, I can’t stop it!”  
“Demon’s can’t be healed like witches!”  
“Mother!”  
“Lilith!”  
“I trust you.” Smiling Lilith lifted a hand and brushed her hand along Zelda’s cheek, looking over at Sabrina Lilith nodded slowly. Lilith chuckled, looking over just as a curtain begun to form over her sight. Green eyes, red hair, darkness.  
Time seemed to pass quickly; Sabrina was running Hell but with a lot of help from her family. It was her eighteenth birthday, almost a whole year since Lucifer was destroyed and Lilith had been killed by him. Zelda stepped out of the house, cigarette in hand as she sat down on the stairs next to her niece.   
“Aunt Zee, do you have regrets?” Zelda chuckled.  
“Oh, I have many regrets Sabrina.”  
“Are any of them about Lilith?” Taking a drag from her cigarette and releasing the smoke on a shaky breath Zelda looked out at the Greendale woods, a small tear escaping down her face.  
“Many of them are about Lilith.”  
“She really wanted you to trust her, I think she had actually in her own way loved you.”  
“Yes, I think you are right Sabrina.” Wiping the tear away Zelda looked over at her niece a sad smile on her face. “We will never know though.” Turning and looking back at the woods Zelda found herself looking up, she hadn’t said anything to anyone but she didn’t feel like Lilith was dead something inside her said otherwise.   
That night Zelda kneeled down on her floor, she didn’t know why she was doing this. It went against everything she had ever known but something told her she needed to do this. Clasping her hands together Zelda released a shaky breath and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath a releasing it Zelda begun to pray.  
“False God, sorry I…I am well I am sure you know this not something I do. I have no doubts that you are real, but…why did you have to cast her out, why did she have to die? The path of night you lead her on it, if you hadn’t thrown her away, she would never have met him and…she is…was good she just got corrupted like any…human. I could have really loved her, she was…no she is strong, smart and you never truly gave her a chance! I don’t even know why I am doing this it doesn’t mean anything!” Opening her eyes Zelda stood up, anger radiating off of her as she turned and gasped as a being stood before her. The being was not a man nor a woman, the being was something else altogether.  
“Zelda Spellman, that was the last voice I ever expected to hear.” The voice from the being was soft, like wind chimes gently ringing on the air.  
“I…”  
“Don’t bother with speaking I can hear your thoughts; I am never wrong Zelda Spellman everything I do is for a reason and greater purpose. My fallen child had to finally fall completely and only one being could make that happen, my first daughter on Earth. The daughter who was strong, smart and in the end would not accept anything less than what she wanted.” The being closed the gap between them and touched Zelda’s cheek lightly, heat welled up inside Zelda.  
“Can you…”  
“I can, but it isn’t the right time just yet. We are not so different in the end, remember that Zelda dark and light, evil and good, Heaven and Hell we are not so different.” Blinking rapidly Zelda spun around, the being was gone. Tears slipped out as she begun to cry, she wasn’t sad no these tears were from the overwhelming emotions running through her body. The False God had just visited her, a witch who had once been one of the Dark Lords most devoted followers. What did that say about her now?  
Winter was going on far to long for anyone’s liking, the Spellman family looked out as the cold continued to ravage. Spring did not look to be in the near future. Ambrose ran into everyone’s room waking them up a smile on his face, running down the stairs and out the back door they all stopped at the sight before them. The sun was shinning brightly and their garden was bursting with colors, in fact said garden looked larger and even the woods seemed to shine with a new found vigor. Looking back at the garden Zelda gasped at what she saw, a woman was walking out of the garden brown hair flowing down her shoulders and back, and a set of piercing blue eyes looking back at her.  
“Lilith?” Sabrina asked, a smile graced the woman’s face just before she looked down at a rose bush patch. Lilith’s hand touched the rose bush delicately, once she removed her hand roses burst forth with a redness that looked to beautiful to be real. Walking up to the porch Lilith smiled, brushing a hand along Sabrina’s cheek bringing more color to them.  
“My purpose is to not be Queen of Hell, that is yours young one.”  
“Then what is your purpose?”  
“It had been so long ago I had forgotten that I was the one that made the garden flourish, mortals speak of mother nature that is what I was once long before I was a mother of demons. I am to stay here on Earth, for there is a balance to everything above, below and everything in between. The three of us shall work together from now on.”  
“The three of us?”  
“Yes, you can thank your aunt for that.” Lilith replied looking over and smiling at Zelda who tried to hide her blush.  
“I don’t understand what do you mean?” Ambrose asked as he, Sabrina and Hilda looked on with confusion.  
“She spoke to the false…she spoke to God and was answered.” Lilith replied moving so she was standing in front of Zelda. “You understand now?”   
“I do.” Zelda replied with a nod, smiling Lilith chuckled.   
“Good, I will bring her back.” Lilith replied as she looked at the other three before taking Zelda’s hand and guiding her towards the woods.  
They had been walking for hours but it didn’t feel as such, the only thing that gave it away was the sun setting. Zelda’s hand was step being held by Lilith’s; no words had passed between them but they both still felt like they were communicating with each other. Coming up to a stream Zelda stopped and finally spoke.  
“Hilda, is more of the nature type you should be taking her on this walk.” Lilith chuckled and turned and stepped in front of Zelda, her free hand brushing Zelda’s hair off of her cheek.  
“Oh, my sweet Zelda there is more to you than you know.” Lilith kissed her forehead magic lightly slipping off of her lips. Pulling her slowly towards the stream, Lilith guided her across. Zelda worried her heels would get wet but stopped when she realized that they weren’t in fact they were walking on water. Looking up Zelda’s widened eyes looked up into Lilith’s that held mirth.  
“We are…”  
“Yes.” Tugging the hand lightly Zelda begun to follow again.  
“Where are we going?”  
“You shall see very soon.”  
As they continued on Zelda felt like something had changed once they crossed the stream they were no longer in the woods, the trees and magic felt different. Finally stopping Zelda gasped at the sight of the large, old tree in front of them. Realization begun to dawn on Zelda.  
“You are correct in your thoughts.”  
“This is?”  
“Yes, this is Eden my first home where I was born of the very Earth we are standing on and this is the tree for which Eve ate from.”  
“Why did you bring me here?”  
“You played Eve once, so why don’t you play her again.” Lilith pointed to a bright red apple, hanging lowly on a limb. Zelda gulped and stepped forward removing the apple, turning she looked at Lilith then back down at the apple.  
“Will you take a bite as well?” Looking back up Zelda’s eyes showed fear of being rejected.  
“For you, I would take a bite from every apple on the tree.” Closing the gap Lilith smiled and lifted Zelda’s hand with the apple, nodding Zelda took a large bite soon followed by Lilith who held the apple and Zelda’s hand. Moaning at the taste, it was the most delicious apple Zelda had ever eaten.  
“What does this all mean?” Zelda asked.  
“It means that you and I are forever tied to one another, that we are forever tied to this Earth and that you and I will keep the balance of it.” Gulping the bite Zelda looked down at the apple then back up at Lilith.  
“Why me?”  
“Why not you, we all have a purpose Zelda and I cannot fulfill mine without you. I trust you Zelda, and I love you two things that I have never felt for any one being. You are the Winter, I am the Spring, you are the Autumn and I am the Summer together we are the balance on this Earth.” Nodding and trying to fight back tears Zelda closed the gap between them and kissed the woman in front of her, the apple falling to the Earth as they moved impossibly closer letting lips brush. As the kiss deepened, the garden brightened around them in acknowledgement of the women of the garden, the women of the Earth coming together and coming home.


End file.
